Counter Cuddles
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Pure fluff. Blaine can't sleep without Kurt there. One-shot.


It was the morning of Christmas Eve in the Hudmel household, and all that were up at 7AM were Carole, Rachel and Kurt. They wanted to make everyone breakfast before the day of baking, cooking and fun festivities began. It was also a good time to catch up on gossip.

All three clad in Christmas pyjamas crowded round the coffee maker waiting for the water to boil so they can have their morning coffee. This was the first Christmas back in Lima that Kurt has brought Blaine back with him from New York. After the agonising year apart, they finally got their act together, and they moved into their own shoebox apartment. It was absolutely tiny but perfect for them.

All in the Hudmel house this Christmas was Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn and even the Andersons, Pamela and Micheal were staying for the holidays. They had a rocky start with accepting Blaine's sexuality, especially when he started dating Kurt but they've come to learn to embrace it with the help of Burt, who they've now become very close with and his wife.

Kurt sleepily picks up his mug and fills it with the delicious coffee which is layered over the sweet chocolate syrup. He takes the first sip and starts to feel it seep into his bones. Carole and Rachel both make their coffees and they stand around the island in the kitchen sipping and chatting away. They make plans for tomorrow in regards to the cooking and make jokes that they need a whole turkey for Finn to eat. They laugh together until they hear a set of footsteps make their way down the stairs.

Blaine, hair sleep mussed, clad in a soft grey t-shirt and navy silk pyjama bottoms, peers around the door and drowsily makes his way towards his boyfriend. He latches onto his side, clinging onto his shirt with his head buried into Kurt's neck. He places a sweet soft kiss there and asks,

"Kuuuuuuuurt, where did you go? I'm tired." He punctuates that last part with a big yawn.

"Sweetie I had to get up and help make breakfast for everyone. You go back to bed and I'll call you down when it's ready." Kurt wraps his right arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and places a kiss to his forehead.

"Nooooooooooo, can't sleep without you." A chorus of 'awwws' were made by the two forgotten ladies in the room but were totally ignored by the two loving boys.

"Fine, jump up to sleep, but only a little while." He warns but Blaine has already jumped up onto the counter, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist with his head nestled into the crook of his neck from behind.

Kurt fondly rolls his eyes but brings his right hand up to tangle into Blaine's thick black curls which he loves so much.

However Blaine starts to make a whining noise and tightens his hold on Kurt until he finally turns his head to capture Blaine's lips in a chaste kiss. He smiles against his lips before making a happy sigh and finally resumes his position of burying his head into his neck. Kurt, used to this charade just turns his head back to face Carole and Rachel and are met with looks of adoration and pure happiness.

"That is so cute!" Rachel exclaims as she jumps up and down slightly, but not for long as Kurt shushes her to be quiet.

"He's asleep! I don't want to wake him." Kurt scold as he continues to massage the curls and his other hands starts to play idly with Blaine's hands that lay across his stomach and waist.

Carole raises her eyebrow in confusion, "He can actually sleep like that?" Blaine shifts ever so slightly from his position of being plastered to Kurt's back and starts to make the ever so quiet snoring noises which Kurt finds so adorable.

Kurt looks at him with a fond expression and a hint of smile playing at his lips. "Yeah he does this all the time back in New York when I have to go to class early. He hates sleeping alone so he comes in to the kitchen while I have breakfast and sleeps on me till I have to leave"

Another round of 'awwwws' were made and Kurt just rolls his eyes again, a habit he developed as a child but claims it just comes with having a diva attitude, and continues to drink his coffee.

As he feels the warmth radiating off of Blaine onto him, he thinks back to the first time Blaine did this...

* * *

Rain was pouring onto the streets of New York pounding on their small window behind the grey stylish curtains, Kurt picked out. 6AM. Kurt knew he had to get up now but the heater was busted and it seemed too cold to leave the warm welcoming arms of his boyfriend whom he loves. They've been living together for a few months now and spent the summer in New York free of responsibilities that comes with school work, finals and thousands of miles of separation. Kurt smiles when he realised how lucky he is to be here with the one he loves.

But he still had to get up. As much as the summer had been great now was the time for school and work to pick back up and that included 8am dance classes with Miss July. They were killer but worth it because she truly was the best there was. Kurt looks back at the peaceful face of his boyfriend and gingerly makes his way out of bed, lifting the warm weight of his arms away from Kurt's waist. Blaine stirs slightly and try's to grab for him but all he finds is empty warm sheets. He makes a noise of displeasure but grabs onto Kurt's pillow and brings it close to his chest, where he continues to inhale deeply and finally settles back down to sleep.

Kurt's heart swells with love and he beams warmly at him for such a simple act. Kurt leans over the bed to press a soft and lingering kiss to Blaine's forehead before proceeding to make his way to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

Kurt showers, moisturises, changes and styles his perfect hair all ready for 7:00am and prides himself in taking so little time - for him- that he makes his coffee at home where he can make it the way he likes it, instead of going to the small cafe round the corner which never seems to get it right. Kurt and Blaine have still yet to find their New York version of the Lima Bean.

The water boils, and as he start to pour the steaming hot liquid into his favourite mug, Blaine stumbles into the kitchen only in his boxer briefs making grabby hands at Kurt.

Kurt looks on amused at his boyfriend's antics as he snuggles close to his chest and breathes in the familiar scent of his cologne.

"Ehhhhh baby I need my coffee, I have dance class this morning and I can't dance without my caffeine." Kurt looks down at Blaine's face and realises that his eyes are closed gently and his breathing is starting to soften.

"Nooooooooo, I can't sleep without you there. I feel incomplete so my brain yells at me to find you. You make me feel safe" He mumbles into the softness of Kurt's t-shirt which he only wears for dance.

Kurt's eyes start to fill with happy tears at the most loving and adorable statement Blaine has ever made. He quickly pushes them back before they have the chance to fall and cuddles close to Blaine's body with his face hidden in his hair.

"I love you" It's a simple response, said thousands of times between the pair but each time with the same meaning and passion as the first time.

"'ove oo too" He replies sleepily in return. Just as Kurt is about to end the hug, Blaine surprises him by moving swiftly behind him and hopping enthusiastically onto the counter top, where he proceeds to pull Kurt into his chest and wraps his tan arms around the slimmer boy's porcelain waist from behind.

"Sleepy time" Kurt smiles at the childlike tone of his boyfriend and quickly turns his head to kiss him softly, like they have done every night spent together before they fall asleep.

"Just for a little bit" He feels Blaine smile into his neck before his breathing evens out and his soft snores vibrate through the skin on his neck. Very lucky indeed.

* * *

A small amount of time passes before another Anderson makes an appearance into the kitchen. Pamela walks through the door in her respectable nightdress, slippers and gown with her hair tied neatly in a bun. She walks over to kiss the cheeks of both Rachel and Carole and sleepily says a polite good morning.

She turns her attention to the two boys in the corner of the kitchen and furrows her eyebrows. "Is he...?"

Carole buts in with her quiet but still enthused response "Isn't it adorable? Blaine comes in after just woken up and claims he can't sleep without Kurt, but Kurt is helping us with breakfast so needs to be up. Blaine just sleeps with him in here because he can't sleep in bed without him otherwise."

Pamela looks on at her baby boy with his peaceful face as he sleeps with the most serenity she has seen since he was a baby. His head of messy black curls frame around his face and nestles into Kurt's neck. If she hasn't seen true love before, this was definitely it. The look of pure happiness and adoration that is placed onto Kurt's face as he gazes at Blaine's blissed out expression is one she'll never forget, because that's all she wanted for her child. For someone to love him the way she loves him. To take in all his faults and love him anyway. And no one could be better for Blaine than Kurt.

Pamela walks over to the two men who were obviously soulmates and kisses Kurt's forehead before she joins Kurt's hand where it's almost lost in the sea of messy curls. She twists her hand softly into them and drags her hand lovingly down his cheek and neck before she continues on to make some tea for herself.

Kurt smiles softly at the kind hearted Anderson. The long way that she and her husband have come to accepting them as a real couple makes his heart swell with pure happiness and fills him with a sense of completion with having so many family members supporting him and his love. It makes him think of the day him and Blaine will get married. As soon as those important three words were uttered Kurt never saw him marrying anyone else. He smiles almost dreamily at the thought of his big day surrounded by all those that loved him and watch him marry the love of his life.

More time passes and now the table is ready to be set out with pancakes, waffles, bacon, cereal and juice but not before another set of thundering footsteps make their way down the Hudmel staircase. Burt appears in his red flannel pyjama set and goes over to kiss his wife good morning before his eyes land on Kurt and Blaine.

"What's with the koala?" He asks with a gruffness to his voice that comes with being awake at this time in the morning.

Everyone laughs softly before Rachel, Pamela and Carole gush about the absolutely adorable boys who seem lost in their warm cuddly world.

Kurt softly caresses Blaine's cheek and kisses his nose softly as a way to wake him up.

"Hmmmmm morning beautiful" Blaine mumbles which he then punctuates with a loving chaste kiss. A quiet round of 'awws' were given by the women but were ignored by the two men.

"Morning. Good sleep?"

He yawns warmly which Kurt can only describe as an adorable kitten yawn "The best"

He nestles his head once more into Kurt's neck and inhales deeply in the sweet comforting scent that comes only from his boyfriend. He sighs happily and kisses softly at his neck before he raises his head to the audience he seems to have gathered.

"Kurt why are our mothers plus Rachel staring at us?"

Kurt chuckles softly "They admiring the cuteness of your sleepy display which you invaded me with as you came in this morning."

"They weren't in the kitchen when I came in, were they...?"

Kurt laughs softly again and replies "Yeah they were, but I doubt you noticed anything in your sleep like state" he teases.

"I guess I only have eyes for you"

This earns another round of 'awwwws' and squeals while Blaine buries his red embarrassed face into Kurt's neck, and Kurt rolls his eyes once again at the cheesy and corny line from his boyfriend. He secretly loves it but he has to keep up his facade, but Blaine knows.

Kurt cranes his neck for a soft lingering kiss which is happily accepted by Blaine. He smiles into this kiss and this time it's Kurt's turn to breath a happy sigh that makes Blaine break this kiss and stare lovingly into the piercing blue eyes that he fell in love with. Just as they lean back in for another sweet kiss Finn stumbles into the crowded kitchen. He notices the little show of affection displayed by the two boys and rolls his eyes.

"My teeth are hurting from the sweetness" he grumbles as he grabs a strip of fatty bacon.

The moment is lost, but the boys for the remainder of the day spend their time wrapped up in one another with stolen kisses, fleeting glances and soft touches. They've never felt so in love.

Fin.


End file.
